Dodging Pennies: My Freshman Year
by jcyrose
Summary: They must venture into the dangerous world where only the strong survive: high school. Follow the journey of these freshman through the drama, friendship, love, heart break, and hilarity. Watch as they dodge pennies at Jump City High School!


Here's my latest story, I hope you enjoy it! Pairings will be different throughout the series. Yes this is a series starting with freshman year and ending with senior year. I really hope every likes it! R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my laptop!

* * *

Kory Anders stood on the corner waiting nervously for the bus; the big yellow monster that was going to cart her way to her doom: high school. Now most girls wished they could switch places with Kory, luscious auburn hair, piercing emerald eyes and a smile melted any guy's heart. Basically, she was drop dead gorgeous. Today Kory wished she could wish places with anyone else because of Koma, her older sister, and the advice she gave her that morning. The words continued to replay in her mind.

"Watch out for pennies freshie!" Koma's sneering voice would not leave her head and images of being pelted with pennies flashed before her eyes. She bit her lip anxiously as the bus stopped and carefully she stepped on. Her emerald eyes scanned the bus searching for a place to sit. A tiny smile appeared on her face as Kory spotted her best friend, Rachel Roth. People never understood why the two were best friends; Rachel was different, to put it lightly; big violet eyes, adorned her pale complexion, which matched her plum hair. The bus lurched forward resulting in Kory flinging forward a bit before quickly sitting next to Rachel.

"Hey," Kory's nervousness melted away and her usual cheery demeanor returned. Rachel gave a small nod before returning her gaze to a large book. She turned her attention to the boy sitting in the seat across from them. He was short with brown shaggy hair and jungle green eyes.

"Hi," he greeted with a toothy grin, "name's Gar."

"Kory," she replied as the bus made another abrupt stop causing her to slide forward a bit.

"Gotta love the safety of the bus," Gar said unfazed by the sudden stops and goes, "Parents at their wits end, vehicle of choice." Kory let out a giggle and Rachel groaned.

"You think I'm funny?" He asked, perking up a bit.

"Please don't encourage him," Rachel's monotone voice begged. Kory looked at Gar in confusion while he shrugged.

"I have been trying to get her to laugh the whole ride," he explained with a squeaky chuckle.

"One more stop!" Mr. Ding Dong, the bus driver, shouted. Kory gulped while Gar continued rambling off jokes.

* * *

Karen sighed as she jumped into her yellow jeep. She checked the mirror making sure her two brown buns were perfectly in place. She couldn't wait for school to start, she had so much gossip to share with the school. The queen bee was ready to rule sophomore year.

* * *

Dick looked at the mirror, trying to decide what to do with his unruly ebony hair. This year he hoped to break free of the clean cut image that followed Dick around thanks to Alfred's insistence of always slicking and parting his hair to the sides. Finally, the idea struck him. He grabbed a glop of gel and worked it into messy spikes. He smirked at the mirror before dawning a pair of sunglasses.

"Master Dick your ride is here," Alfred shouted as Dick ran out of the bathroom. He grabbed his backpack from Alfred's awaiting arms and then ran out the door.

"Hurry up man," Vic shouted from the car. Vic Stone was one of his best friends; he was the tall jock type but incredibly smart. Dick slid in the back seat due to the fact Roy already had shotgun. Roy Harper was his other best friend. Together Roy and Dick were the dubbed the junior versions of their playboy guardians by the media.

"Vic, what happened to your head?" Dick blurted out resulting in Roy snickering.

"Man you wish you could pull this look off." Vic's giant hand rubbed his shinny baldhead.

"I thought you had to shave it because you got bubble gum stuck in your hair." Roy rolled his jade eyes while running his hand through his red hair.

"Respect your elders," Vic shot back; once again reminding Dick and Roy that they were merely freshman while Vic was a sophomore.

"Whatever, let's just get Wally," Dick hoped the raising tension in the car would cease. Roy looked out the window as Vic blasted the radio.

* * *

Terra blew her bangs out of her blue eyes as she walked to school. Thankfully, the walk from her house to school wasn't a long one but it was a lonely one. Being the new girl in the neighborhood sucked big time. She pushed her blonde hair out of the way before forcefully kicking a rock out of the way.

"I hope I make friends," she muttered as the school building came into view.

* * *

"Jade will you hurry up!" A girl tapped her foot impatiently with her arms across her chest.

"I'm coming Jen," Jade huffed as she caught up with her friend. She quickly tied a green ribbon around the end of her black braid. "Since when do you care about being early for school anyways?" Jade's olive green eyes sparkled with curiosity as Jen turned to her.

"The closer I am to school the farther away I am from my mom, who is still mad I did this," Jen explained while taking off her baseball cap. She shook her hair to reveal that her light blonde hair now paired with bright pink tips. Jade's mouth fell open as Jen's newly pink side bang covered her left eye and she watched in amazement as Jen's once hazel eyes now had a pink tint to them matching her hair.

"That's one way to start the year with a bang," Jade commented with a laugh as the two best friends continued walking to school.

* * *

Kitten smiled at the mirror, never before had she seen anything this beautiful before. She straightened her pink headband, which matched her pink tank top and light washed pink skirt perfectly before blowing herself a kiss.

"High school get ready for Kitten," she giggled before yelling for her dad to give her a ride.

* * *

Kory stood in front of Titans High School; she couldn't move because her legs froze in fear.

"Come on it won't be bad," Rachel, said appearing next to her.

"At least we have each other," Gar noted before taking a deep breath. Kory slowly nodded before the trio began walking into the school.

* * *

"School is going to be a breeze!" Wally shouted as he jumped out of the car while his friends lagged behind.

"What are you talking about? You barely graduated last year," Roy sneered as he caught up to Wally, who was eyeing the building.

"I'm not talking about school work. I'm talking about the ladies," he flexed his non-existent muscles as his friends tried to contain their laughter; "The ladies will be all over the Flash!" The last comment, and Wally's self-appointed nickname did them in and the three boys busted out laughing as Wally's ego deflated a bit. "You guys are just jealous," he scoffed as they walked up the steps.

"Whatever just don't get hurt, _Flash_." Dick chuckled as the four swung open the doors.

* * *

The blurs of colors ran past her as she tried to get to her locker. She huffed, her emerald eyes filled with nervousness as she finally reached her locker with Rachel and Gar by her side.

"Lucky we got lockers all together," Gar noted as he easily opened his locker.

"Lucky me," Rachel added sarcastically as Gar's locker narrowly missed her head. The two quickly finished grabbing their books while Kory struggled with her locker.

"Just go ahead," she sighed with her grip on the lock tightening, "I don't want you guys to be late to class." Rachel and Gar shrugged before walking off. Kory sighed as she hit her head on the locker, wondering if a knight in shinning armor would come to help her.

* * *

Jen rolled her eyes. She already knew that her and Jade would be outcast, especially with her pink hair but at least they had each other. Swiftly they went to their lockers and swung them open.

"Look at this," Jade snatched a poster off a nearby locker. Jen laughed as she read it, leaving Jade confused.

"Cheerleading us? That's a good one." Jen continued to laugh but stopped when she noticed Jade hadn't join in on the laughter. "Wait, you are serious?"

"Please Jen it will be fun," Jade begged, giving Jen her biggest puppy dogface.

"Fine, but only because you stuck with me when everyone said I was bad luck in seventh grade," Jen sighed as Jade happily clapped.

* * *

Every girls' head turned as they entered the school. Dick, Roy, Vic, and Wally were all cool and handsome, each sporting a grin the caused girls to faint. They stopped in the hallway and gave each other high fives before splitting to go to their own locker.

* * *

Dick smiled as he noticed a girl with flaming red hair, his locker neighbor, trying but failing to open her locker. Swiftly he walked over and slid his arm over her shoulder, opening the door easily. The girl turned to face him. Blush spread across her face and she quickly darted her emerald eyes downward.

"Thanks," she mumbled as Dick retracted his hand before turning to his own locker.

"No problem," he grinned as he opened his locker. Quickly he grabbed his book and slammed his locker closed causing the girl to jump a little: "Sorry um," he paused waiting for her to finish with her name.

"Kory," she introduced, sticking her hand out, which Dick quickly accepted, "and your name is?"

"Dick." They released hands, each blushing profusely. Kory looked at her watch and gasped before running off with a wave.

"This is going to be an interesting year." He smirked before making his way to class.

* * *

The two red haired boys head towards their lockers together luckily they were neighbors.

"Can you walk any slower?" Wally complained while Roy just continued to smile and wave to the girls.

"Please and run past my fans," he scoffed as Wally rolled his eyes, "just run ahead and wait for me."

"I'll be back before you have even got to the locker," he chuckled, "They don't call me Flash for nothing."

"You are the only one who calls you Flash!" Roy shouted after Wally as he jogged backwards next to Roy.

"Eat my dust!" He stuck his tongue and quickened his pace, not paying any attention to anything behind him.

"Watch out," Roy warned but his warning was too late. Wally had already crashed into two girls, sending their papers flying. Roy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before helping Wally and the girls, "I apologize for my friend. He is dumb sometimes." The girl with black hair looked up at Roy's apology. Their emerald eyes met as he hand her a book.

"It's ok," she responded, wondering if she was red like a tomato yet. If she was Roy didn't notice, he simply continued to pick up some more papers.

"Like hell it is," Jen muttered as she snatched her books from Wally's hand, who grinned apologetically.

"I'm not dumb," Wally stuttered out, "well not all the time." Jen eyed him funnily, as the two stood up.

"Whatever," she replied, "come on Jade, let's go!" Jade snapped out of her daze as Roy helped her up before handing back the papers.

"Thanks," she grinned like a Cheshire causing Jen, who knew Jade only smiled like that when she liked a boy, to fake gag.

"No problem," he answered politely before dragging Wally away to class. Jade sighed watching the two red heads walk away while Jen pulled her to class.

"Please don't go all lovey-dovey on me," she muttered as the two took their seats.

* * *

Vic smiled as he opened his locker, which was centrally located near all the best hang out spots.

"Hey Sparky," her voice made him smile as she swung open the locker next to his, "looks like we are going to be locker buddies!"

"Guess we are Bee," he replied as she inspected his new hair, or lack of, style.

"I like," she added with a giant smile, "it suits you." He chuckled nervously as she waved him good-bye and disappeared down the hallway.

"Boo-yah!" He thought while doing a victory dance in his head and walking to class.

* * *

So there it is the first chapter of the story, did you like?? REVIEW PLEASE!! another note looking for a editor/beta pm if you are interested. Ok majorly important!! Vote on what pairs you want to see in freshman year on my profile, your opinions count!

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW


End file.
